When You Wish Upon a Star
by numberthree621
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Kagome wished on a star because Inuyasha didn't notice her anymore, things didn't turn out how she had hoped, though. Rated for sexual content.


When You Wish Upon a Star ONE-SHOT  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, so, you want me to claim that I own nothing, that the only original thing was the idea (maybe), that my writing doesn't measure up to anyone, and that I suck. Well, it's all true, but I'm not saying it.  
  
A/N: ONE-SHOT! Kagome wishes on a star, but things don't turn out like she planed. Is it wonderful? Or terrible? It's told from Kagome's point of view.  
  
Dedication: Um......... This one goes out to the people who really care about me/my writing, and not the people who are along for the ride but bail at the first warning sign. I would also like to thank eight special people who inspired me, gave me confidence/ideas, got me addicted to anime/fanfition, or were just there to share a dirty joke/make me laugh. Thanks guys!  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Where is everyone?" The hanyou landed on the makeshift bed right next to me.  
  
"Sango is taking a bath, Miroku is in town and, and Shippo is hunting for him." He didn't reply. "And we're here."  
  
"I know that. You know this isn't a joke. There are demons out there that can tear us all apart if we're not on guard."  
  
"I AM on guard. See? My bow is right here." I said, patting the blanket next to me  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about? There's nothing there." I blushed at my forgetfulness and reached behind my pillow.  
  
"Oh, I forgot, I moved it to here. Anyway, you really should relax more."  
  
"Feh." He left to hunt down Shippo and Miroku, bringing them back in less than five minutes. Once he was back, he left again.  
  
*You idiot. We were alone, and they weren't going to come back for hours. Do you really care that little about me, or are you so oblivious that I have to say something for you to know it?*  
  
*Finally, Sango came back with Inuyasha, now for some shuteye.*  
  
~ * ~  
  
*Ugh, all we did today is walk uphill. I wouldn't be surprised if we're on a mountain or something. Oh well, Inuyasha won't let us complain. It took forever just to let us settle down for the night, what is up with him lately?*  
  
"I don't like this town," Inuyasha growled to the empty space. We were alone, the third time in two days, and not once had he even come close to me. "You haven't slept in a few days, c'mon, lie down." I gestured towards another bale of hay-we were in an abandoned barn.  
  
He shook his head saying, "I'm not tired." He yawned.  
  
Anyway, this place was larger than most others, and there were giant windows so I could see the sky in all its glory. There was a sliver moon left and very few clouds. Everyone came back, and after a while, the breathing evened out and they were all asleep, except me.  
  
"Kagome." It was a whisper, but someone else was definitely awake. "Kagome." It wasn't a whisper this time.  
  
"What?" I sat up. "Inuyasha, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah," he stood up and walked to the door. "I can't sleep. I'm going out for a while. If I'm not back by morning, just tell them that I went back to Kaede's."  
  
"Don't go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please, it's not safe, and the new moon is soon. It's too dangerous."  
  
"Feh." He walked out. I was really worried about him, but I couldn't say it. I couldn't find words for it.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Later that night, maybe early morning, I awoke again. Inuyasha wasn't back yet. I tried a little wish ritual that Souta taught me, it was childish, but so was my wish. "Star light, star bright, I wish I may, I wish I might, make this wish I wish tonight. I wish that Inuyasha could read my mind."  
  
~ * ~  
  
The sun in my eyes startled me as Shippo poked me awake.  
  
"Shippo, honey, why don't you go tell everyone that I'm waking up."  
  
"They're all still sleeping, 'cept Inuyasha. He's been up for hours."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Right outside."  
  
I got out of bed, and ran to the large tree, still in my pajamas. "Hey to you too." He called down.  
  
"What do you mean, I didn't say anything."  
  
He jumped down, "Really. Well, good morning." He smirked at my barely there outfit. "Nice choice of clothing, or lack there of."  
  
"So, where did you go last night?" *He probably won't tell me, but it's was worth a shot.*  
  
"Huh? What do you mean 'I probably won't tell you?'" He shook his head in confusion.  
  
"Don't be silly, I didn't say that."  
  
"I keep hearing you speak, but its not coming from you. What did you DO to me?"  
  
*God, I didn't do anything. He's really paranoid.* "I am NOT paranoid."  
  
"Okay, that's weird. I was just thinking that."  
  
Miroku and Sango came out to see what was going on, so the conversation ended there. All day he kept giving me strange looks, especially when I was in bed that night.  
  
"You really haven't slept in a long time." * He's still mad about the whole thing, and since I remembered my silly wishing star, he's even more mad. Its really worrying me. How long can a demon go without sleep?*  
  
"A long time." Came the response. I moved over to let him lie down. * Please Inuyasha. You have to get some sleep. Everyone will be safe.*  
  
"I don't care about everyone else's safety, I just don't want to sleep. And you should stop worrying about other people."  
  
* So he really thinks that he can tell me what to do?*  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
Miroku and Sango turned to look at us, because for all they knew, he was hearing things.  
  
"Um, Inuyasha, are you feeling alright?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah, Inuyasha," I added, very sarcastically. "Is everything alright in your head?" He growled at me. *Gee, I was only joking.*  
  
"Yeah, Sango, I'm fine. And Kagome, will you please shut up."  
  
*I'm not talking, so I can't shut up.* I stuck my tongue out at him and giggled. Miroku instantly sat up to see what I was laughing at.  
  
"Go back to bed, pervert." Inuyasha barked.  
  
"Oh, somebody's touchy tonight." Miroku joked, but this time, Inuyasha wasn't taking it so lightly. He walked outside, and jumped away in the tree tops.  
  
"Oh Miroku, you idiot! You know, Inuyasha has feelings too." I said, feeling really bad. Miroku just laughed and tried another joke.  
  
"Yeah right. My jokes never got to him before. And what makes you the expert all of a sudden."  
  
"Hey! Miroku! Kagome!" Sango barked. "Will you two leave each other alone and quit bothering Inuyasha. Kagome, I really expected you to behave. And Miroku, couldn't you at least TRY to act relatively close to your age?" She was really angry, and starting to act a bit like the half- demon who stormed out just moments ago.  
  
~ * ~  
  
*Inuyasha, where are you? You left like two days ago, and the new moon is tomorrow. I should have gone home yesterday, but I'm too worried about you.* I was walking through the trees alone. With him gone, at least I could be alone without being yelled at for letting my guard down.  
  
"I've told you before and I'll tell you again: you really should stop worrying about other people." The voice came from the trees above. I looked up, but the leaves were so thick that I couldn't see him.  
  
"Come down here right now! I was worried sick!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"No. You don't. I was driving my self crazy. What if Naraku had gotten you? What if the new moon came and you got attacked? What if you got hurt and died?"  
  
He jumped down and put his hands on my shoulders to calm me down. "First of all, I know. You were thinking about it, remember. And, anyway, why do you care so much? It's not like I even went very far."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I just tried to see the limit of your voice."  
  
"Huh?" I was to happy about him being there to understand, so he tapped his head.  
  
I looked around, to find that we were alone in the woods. The very dense woods. A wind blew, so I moved closer to him.  
  
*Might as well take advantage of this opportunity. After all, when was the last time we were alone together? Oh, Inuyasha, will you PLEASE just put your arm around me or something?*  
  
He heard me loud and clear, because a second later, he turned my body around so I was facing him, and, as our heads were coming closer and closer, who else would show up but Miroku.  
  
"Whoa! Sorry for interrupting. Please, continue, and don't mind me. I'll just watch."  
  
*Damn you! Stupid Miroku. Why do you have to ruin this for me?*  
  
Inuyasha winked at me and said, "My thoughts exactly."  
  
Miroku, confused, asked, "You want me to kiss Kagome for you? Well, I'd love to........."  
  
"You like to make jokes, monk." Inuyasha took a step towards him, as I moved back to stay out of their way if things got ugly.  
  
*Inuyasha, if your going to hit him, give him an extra one from me.*  
  
"No, I won't hurt you, Miroku. Lets get back to Shippo and Sango. They have to know that I'm back."  
  
"You know, Kagome has been quite quiet lately. Actually, since you left, Inuyasha, the only time she spoke was to defend you." Miroku stated, with a smirk.  
  
"Really?" he asked, eyebrows raised. "Defend me? Well, who was she defending me from?"  
  
*MIROKU! Miroku! It was Miroku!* I was still angry about his butting in when we were alone.  
  
"Oh, you know. On one in particular." The monk slowed his pace so that the demon would not walk by his side, but Inuyasha caught on quickly, and slowed his pace too.  
  
The three of us finally walked into the cleared area we called 'home' for the time being. Sango was busy cooking a dead animal, as Shippo ran in and out of my sleeping bag, looking for candy.  
  
I cleared my throat to get her attention, but that didn't work, so Inuyasha, spoke up. "Sango. Not even a 'hello?'"  
  
She looked up, but there was no surprise on her face, only satisfaction. "I knew you'd be back. You wouldn't leave us."  
  
"Yeah, what makes you so sure?" "We have some of the shards."  
  
"Oh......... Yeah........"  
  
*That's not the only reason he came back.* I giggled at the thought that maybe he came back just for me. Miroku looked at me when I giggled, and Inuyasha, well......... he just walked away. Smiling.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The day continued on the same, but every time I wandered off with Inuyasha, Miroku followed us. We weren't alone again until that night. Sango and I had just come back from a bath. Miroku and Shippo were in bed, tired from chasing Inuyasha and myself, I suppose. Sango and I got into bed, and after she fell asleep, I got up. Inuyasha wasn't near the sleeping bags, so I wandered through the woods again.  
  
*Inuyasha. Oh, Inuyasha. Come out, come out, wherever you are!*  
  
He ran to catch up with me. I looked to the sky, but I couldn't find a moon. He was human.  
  
*Can he still read my mind? Or are we back to square one?*  
  
"Of course I can hear you." He took hold of my hand and started walking. "Come with me," he whispered in my ear. A chill ran down my spine, but a good chill. I was curious, though, to where we were going. I mean, I was only in my pajamas, and they were scarcely covering anything, so maybe.........  
  
After a few minutes, we stopped. We were by a lake. On the dry shore, there was a large blanket (big enough for two) and a towel.  
  
*Hm......... He brought me up here, in the middle of the night, when I'm almost naked, to go swimming. That's not really what I was hoping for.*  
  
"Swimming? Who said that we would be swimming." He walked over to the blanket and motioned for me to follow. "Look, you can see the whole sky from here."  
  
*I don't really want to see the stars, either.* I looked him in the eyes, and we moved closer. This time, Miroku didn't show up, and our lips touched. The first time, he just stood there, but by the second time, he was ready, and soon we were lying down.  
  
I was trying to take his shirt off, while his hands were exploring what was under my shirt. That much I didn't mind. His top came off, and not long after, mine followed. His hands made my body tingle, and it felt so good.  
  
*Oh, Inuyasha.........* We continued on like that for a while, but his hands starting moving downward.  
  
*No. Please.* I tried to pull his hands away, but even as a human, he was much stronger than I was. Finally, I sat up, ripping our bodies from each other.  
  
"Please. Inuyasha. We can't go much further."  
  
"Isn't that what you wanted? I know that's what you've been thinking about."  
  
"Yeah, I want it-"  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
"Look." I stood up.  
  
"I'm looking."  
  
I blushed, realizing that I was only wearing a pair of almost see-through underwear. "I'm only fifteen."  
  
"So?"  
  
"We can't do this. Please."  
  
"Fine, I'll try to behave."  
  
I sat back down, and we were at it again. His large hands were running up and down my sides, sometimes resting on my chest, but never for long. At least ten minutes later, though, his hands were trying to remove my last shred of clothing, and with it, my last bit of restraint.  
  
*I want this. I really want this. But I can't let it happen.* His pants were already with the other clothing, so why couldn't I go as far as he could? *Screw the rules. It doesn't matter anyway. I've been sneaking mom's birth control for weeks now. Thank god I took some with me for my trip here.* The underpants came off, and I gave myself to him.  
  
He began to move down, kissing my chin. My neck. My chest. My stomach. I didn't know what to do, and then he went lower.  
  
"Ohhh.................." My body began to shiver as he moved back up. My stomach. My chest. My neck. My chin. My mouth. We rolled over, and he was on top of me now, doing something different.  
  
"Ooohh........." I moaned. It hurt a little, but I could feel him, like heat, rushing from my 'lower stomach area' through my body. I moaned again. I couldn't stop, even if I tried, not that I would. I couldn't think of anything but that moment, and the sheer pleasure of us becoming one. I ran I hands through his hair, feeling nothing but his breath on my neck and his body pressed to mine.  
  
After twenty minutes, he rolled off me, and we let what happened sink in. Soon though, he stood up.  
  
"You're gonna just leave me here?"  
  
"No, come on." He held out his hand to me. I took it, and he pulled me up. My knees felt like jelly, and I couldn't walk, so he picked me up (both of us still lacking clothing) and carried me into the hot spring. I looked at the blanket and realized why he wanted to swim afterwards. The blanket was covered in blood, my blood.  
  
"It was your first time, wasn't it?" I nodded, but I couldn't loot at him now. We were sanding in the water facing each other (well, if I had looked up). "Are you angry because I didn't stop?"  
  
"No." I mumbled to the water. He cupped my chin in his hand and lifted my head to look me in the eyes.  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"Umm......... Thank god my mother isn't around to know about this."  
  
"Hmm." He looked up at the sky, smirking. "I didn't know that,"  
  
"Know what?" *He knows my mother won't be born for another five hundred years.*  
  
"I didn't know that you were thinking that. I couldn't hear it." He kissed me, but on the cheek.  
  
"Oh." I couldn't look at him, but this time, it was because I was angry.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Did you do that-" I motioned towards the blanket with my head, "just so you would stop hearing my thought?"  
  
"Well........."  
  
*How dare he?!?! He forced me to-to-to- I CAN'T EVEN SAY IT- just so he wouldn't hear my thoughts. I lost my virginity, my dignity, my self respect, because he is an ass hole!?!* I started crying.  
  
"Give me back my clothing!" He got out of the water, and I followed. First, he handed me the large towel.  
  
"You know, that's big enough for two." He said, talking about the towel. "Don't you know where to quit?" I took my clothing from him, but before I got dressed, and asked him one last question. "As I stand before you, naked and vulnerable, I just want to know: was it good?"  
  
"Was what good?"  
  
"The sex. Was it good?"  
  
"Yeah." He nodded several times. "Yeah."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, that was the last time you'll ever get any. Oh, yeah. Take a good look at this body, 'cuz it's the last time you're EVER going to see it." I got dressed and ran back to camp.  
  
As quickly as I could, I packed up my stuff, leaving behind only my Shikon Shards, and I began my trek to the well. It took my a hour to get there, and without looking back, I jumped through.  
  
~ * ~  
  
A/N: That concludes this ONE-SHOT. Please review and tell me how I can make it better. I was thinking that I could do an accompaniment, you know, the same story, but from Inuyasha's point of view? What do you think? I hope that you all liked this one, anyway, because I really enjoyed writing it (well most of it). 


End file.
